Night Sky
by Ronsreallove
Summary: Hermione makes a mistake... will it have consequences she isn't able to take? I haaate summaries! g R&R, please!


**Hi everyone! Well this is my second english fanfiction and I hope you like it. This was actually my first FF ever and I just translated it now. **

Disclaimer: Come on? Do I really have to tell you that I don't own Harry Potter and his magical world? Are you kidding? In my dreams maybe...

PS: I loooove Reviews wink

_**

* * *

**_

_**Night Sky**_

It was on the valentine dance at their final school year. Hermione was sitting outside, set on edge of her dance partner Ernie Macmillan. He had asked her out for the dance but she said "yes" very reluctant. Ernie wasn't really interesting. Sitting on a stone bench Hermione was starring up to the sky full of stars. Suddenly someone sat down next to her. It was Ron.

"Hi!" he said shortly and grinned.

"Hi!" Hermione said as well and grinned back.

"Why are you sitting outside in the cold?"

"I fled from Ernie. He bored me. What about you?"

"I fled from Padma. She bored me" answered Ron and smirked.

"So both of us got dance partners we don't care about!" Hermione stated.

"Yep!" Ron approved and looked up to the stars.

Silence fell over them for a long time and then –

"What are you thinking of?" Ron wanted to know turning his head so he could see Hermione.

"Honestly – and I know that it's foolish because it's so long ago but – I'm thinking of Krum. I'm thinking of being on a dance like this three years ago and having more fun than today."

Hermione didn't have good recollections of Victor Krum. He broke up with her in a bad way.

"You call him _Krum_?"

"Yeah."

"So you don't like him that much?"

"Not anymore, no."

"Oh!" said Ron and Hermione meant to hear a little contentment in his voice.

They looked up to the sky again. Hermione watched Ron from the corner of her eyes from time to time. Somehow something between her and Ron had changed in the last years. He sighed deeply.

"What?" Hermione asked, trying to hide the worry she didn't mean to feel.

"Oh… nothing!" Ron said but Hermione knew that something bothered him. She looked at him, frowning. When Ron noticed, he looked surprised.

"What?" he asked, sounding a little alarmed. He apparently thought that he had done something wrong.

"Tell the truth. You can talk to me. We're friends after all, aren't we?"

Somehow she felt all funny by saying this. Hermione didn't know why, herself. Ron sighed again, and then he said:

"I'm thinking of – of Percy."

Hermione gulped. Percy had died a few weeks ago. Some death eaters had killed him. Hermione rubbed her arms. Suddenly she felt all cold. Looking to the ground she remembered how she met Ron in one of the corridors, telling her that Dumbledore had talked to him, saying his brother was dead. Hermione went on trying to warm her arms. Suddenly she felt some extra warmth and looked up. Ron had taken off his cloak and had laid it over Hermiones shoulders.

"But now you're cold" she said.

"I don't mind!" he answered, shivering slightly. Hermione looked up to the stars again and moved closer to Ron. He looked down at her.

"You're going to turn into ice" she said, somehow trying to excuse the closeness. Hermione noticed Ron breathing quite fast. He lightly touched her hand with his own and Hermione suddenly had the feeling that hundreds of butterflies were flying in her stomach. She pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry!" Ron said at once.

"No! It's alright!" Hermione wondered what had just happened. Ron was looking everywhere meanwhile but to Hermione. Then he suddenly said:

"I don't know why I can't stop thinking of him. After all he has been a bloody stubborn prat!"

"Ron you shouldn't talk of Percy like this!" Hermione said somewhat scolding him but was careful not to hurt Rons feelings.

"I know" he answered and nodded while staring at his feet.

"He was your brother. And he belonged and still belongs to your life, even though he was acting stupid sometimes" Hermione explained. She felt more than just pity for Ron at that moment but tried not to pay attention to it.

And then Ron looked her in the eye with his steel blue orbs and as hard as Hermione tried to fight against her feelings, she just couldn't. It was as if the butterflies were all over her body now and she couldn't control herself. Her arms, her head, her everything just didn't listen to her anymore. And as if there was a magnetic tension between her and Ron, Hermiones lips neared his. Just as they touched slightly and a firework wanted to start inside Hermione –

"Look at this! Weasley and Granger!"

Bright light blinded both of them and Hermione and Ron rose from the bench hurriedly. In front of them there was Snape, wand in his hand and grinning maliciously.

"20 points from Gryffindor!" he murmured while Ron and Hermione were heading off for the portal. When they were out of reach of the greasy haired teacher, Hermione stopped, giving Ron back his cloak.

"Thanks" she said, while he took it, red in the face. "I better go back inside. And for this… em… thing…"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking a bit hopeful.

„Let's just forget about it, should we?" Hermione answered red in the face herself.

"Oh" Ron responded and his face fell. "Yeah sure! Just what I wanted to say!"

He laughed insincerely and went into the castle. Hermione felt awkward. Actually she didn't want to forget about it but she and Ron were friends since Merlin knows when. And even though they were fighting a lot they liked each other. But that was just friendship! Nothing more like Hermione tried to tell herself although she still could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Sad looking and with her head down Hermione went back into the Great Hall.

_Two years later_

Hermione was sitting at her desk at the ministry, reading a report about the accomplishment of the elf rights that was due the next day and thinking of the night of the 14 February two years ago again. Why wasn't it possible for her to stop thinking about it? Why wasn't it possible for her to stop thinking about _him_? Just as she wondered about this there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called and the door opened. Standing in the doorframe, Harry was smiling at her.

"Harry!" she shouted surprised and ran over to hug him. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine!" he answered and his smile broadened. "What's new?"

"Nothing much! I'm just writing on my elf report" Hermione said pointing at her desk.

"You didn't quit this Spew thing then?" Harry smiled. Hermione said nothing, being used to the teasing about S.P.E.W.

"What would Ron say about this?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Probably the same as ever" Hermione said, thinking about some other subject they could talk about so she wouldn't have to think about Ron.

"How's Cho?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Roger Davies?" Harry said, his voice suddenly cool and grouchy.

"Oh", Hermione said shortly.

"Well, it's not like I could change it, is it? I guess I'll just go alone to the wedding then. You're coming as well, aren't you?" Harry asked a now perplexed Hermione.

"Wedding?" she said, shaking her head in puzzlement. "What wedding? Who's marrying?"

It was Harrys turn to say "Oh". "'Oh', what?" Hermione asked, growing more and more impatient.

"Well, I'm surprised he hasn't told you, yet."

"Who?"

"Hermione… it's Ron."

She was petrified. She practically could hear her heart being shattered into a million pieces. She tried to find her voice.

"That's… great" she lied, trying to catch breath. "Well, Ron must have forgotten to tell me. With all the stress of planning, I guess…"

"Em…yeah, probably!" Harry said, looking as though he would like to take back what he had said.

Hermione sat down at her desk and wished she had a time turner so she could go back in time and kiss Ron. Maybe everything had been different then.

"Whom?"

"Padma Patil" Harry said at once.

Hermiones eyes widened. Padma? But that was not possible! Ron had always said how boring she was and he didn't really like her much. Hermione just couldn't believe it.

"People change, you know?" Harry said who obviously could read her mind. "I have to go. Promised Ron I'd help him. Everything alright?"

'Nothing's alright! Ron's marrying!' Hermione thought but gave a nod as an answer. Harry turned to go just when Hermione hold him back. "Wait! Where does Ron live now?"

Harry told her. "Thanks!" she said and went to the window. It started raining.

"Hermione, I don't think you can do something about it. It's too late therefore" Harry said honestly to his best friend and then he was gone. Hermione knew he was right and she didn't like it. She just had to know.

So she took her keys, got into her car and drove to the street Harry had described. It was a beautiful small house that reminded Hermione lightly of The Burrow. Not quite sure if she really should do what she came for, Hermione stayed in the car.

'Come on!' she said to herself. 'You have to find out!'

So Hermione got out, went to the front door, rang the bell and hoped someone would open. Actually someone did, but it wasn't Ron. A brown haired man was standing in front of her, looking confused.

"Can I help you?" he asked friendly.

"Em… yes" Hermione said shyly. "I'm looking for Ron Weasley. Someone told me he lives here."

"I'm so sorry. You kind of just missed him. He moved out yesterday."

Hermione sighed and her eyes filled with tears. "Thanks for your help."

She was already on her way back to the car when the man shouted:

"Maybe he's at the place where his wedding is going to take place! He said something about him still having a lot to do!"

Hermione turned around and went back. "You don't know where this is, do you?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry!" he said again.

"Well, thanks anyway!" Hermione said and ran back to her car because the rain got harder. Where could Ron marry? She just couldn't come up with something. So Hermione just started the car and drove through London, looking for some hints of Ron. But she didn't find anything. Disappointed and with tears running down her rose cheeks she decided to stop searching, forgetting about Ron and to visit her parents. When she drove along the Burrow that was on the way to her parents' she looked at the crooked but beautiful house and into the garden. And then Hermione thought her eyes would play a trick on her. There he was!

How easy it was! Ron and Padma would marry at the Burrow. Hermione stopped the car immediately, got out of it into the continuous rain and ran to the garden.

"Ron!" she called out of breath. He turned and stood there with his mouth standing wide open.

"Oh Merlin… Hermione?" he said loudly because the rain fell noisily on the ground.

She nodded and they took a few steps towards each other.

"What are you doing here?" Ron wanted to know.

"I was searching for you!" Hermione answered.

„Why?" he asked again while both of their clothings got soaking wet because of the pouring rain.

"Because I wanted to tell you-" She stopped and looked in his questioning face. She realized that nothing she would say would change anything. Ron would marry Padma. Come what may.

„I wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you and Padma."

Tears came to her eyes again. Luckily Ron couldn't see it for Hermiones face already was wet.

"Thanks" Ron said and nodded. His nod was like a knife that was being rammed into Hermiones heart.

"I still have to know one thing, Ron" Hermione added.

"That would be?" Ron asked confused.

She took all the bravery she had and kissed him. Her hands held his face and it was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt. His lips were soft and gentle; Hermiones stomach seemed to do a backflip and her heart was pounding heavily. She wished for that moment never to end. But she stopped, stepping back and tears flowed down her face freely.

"Padma's really lucky" Hermione said, her voice almost a squeak. She then turned around and went down the street. While she cried silently she touched her lips with her fingertips where she still could feel Rons. She strolled along the street, not feeling the rain anymore and cried, cried for the love that she had never had. And then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

The clear night sky was filled with shining stars. Hermione sat beneath it and stared at it, lost in her thoughts. Suddenly someone sat down next to her.

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

"Why are you sitting out here in the cold Mrs Weasley?" Ron said and looked at his wife lovingly.

"Just reminiscing. And what are you doing here Mr Weasley?" Hermione asked and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I just couldn't stand you not being near me Mrs Weasley."

Ron was about to kiss Hermione romantically, when –

"Mommy? Daddy?"

„Hailey why aren't you in bed?" Their four year old daughter crawled into Hermiones lap.

"I can't sleep Mommy. Can you tell me a story please?"

Hermione looked at her husband and smiled. "Alright, but just one! Once upon a time there was a girl and she really liked this boy…" she started. Ron smiled broadly, moved closer to Hermione, put an arm around her and kissed his daughter on the forehead. And while the three of them sat happy under the star filled sky a single shooting star moved through the night.

* * *

That was it. If there were any mistakes I'm sorry... Leave a Review anyway #g#. Pleease! I'd really like know what you think of it. 


End file.
